


Shiny

by Missy



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Humor, Imaginary Friends, Markers, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calvin makes the mistake of listening to Hobbes' advice when he gets a package of glow-in-the-dark markers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cottoncandy_Bingo, prompt: Glow-In-The-Dark

“Wanna see something cool?”

Hobbes raised an eyebrow and put down his comic book. “If it’s that salamander from this morning, I ate it.”

Calvin frowned, digging in his back pocket. “Aww, I got neon markers you big weenie!” 

Hobbes gasped at the array of colors Calvin had produced. “ Fluorescent pink! Be still my beating heart. Whatt’re you gonna do with them?”

“That’s what I can’t figure out,” Calvin admitted. “I was hoping you had some ideas!”

“Hmmm…” Hobbes thought, his tail swishing in the breeze. “Maybe if you brought me a tunafish sandwich first?”

Calvin headed to the kitchen with a grumble. He wished someone would reward him with candy whenever he had to do something worthy of extra thought. One weird conversation with his mom later and he returned with the requested larder, “Here, your majesty,” he said, handing Hobbes the plate – which also happened to bear carrot sticks and olives.

“What are those things?” Hobbes asked, poking the carrot stick with his paw. 

Calvin cringed and said, “carrot sticks. Mom said tigers have to have something healthy with their tunafish sandwiches.”

“Shows you how much your mom knows,” sniffed Hobbes. “Tuna fish promotes a healthy coat and strengthens my pouncing muscles.”

Calvin was frankly afraid of being pounced by Hobbes, so he let the comment go. “She also made me a glass of chocolate milk.” He sat down on the floor with Hobbes and their pile of comic books, then took a big slug of the drink while leafing through a comic. He alternated between the milk and the food, keeping a careful eye on Hobbes as he finished off his own meal. 

“Chocolate milk and tunafish. Together?! That’s simply barbaric!” declared Hobbes. He enthusiastically devoured the sandwich while Calvin idly shrugged at the thought and drank every last bit of the chocolate milk. While he waited for Calvin to finish, Hobbes picked up one of the markers and started thinking. 

“Maybe we could use them to brighten up this dull living room,” he suggested.

“Nah, too easy,” Calvin said. “We’ve gotta think big! Bigger than big!”

Hobbes frowned. “It’s hard to think big when you’re used to being the biggest doer on the block!!” He poked the capped marker against the reams of paper Calvin had piled up between them. “Hmmmm,” Hobbes considered. “Have you considered giving yourself a tattoo? I bet if you did it Moe would think you’re tough and leave you alone.”

Calvin’s eyes lit up with mischief of the highest order, the very best sort. The kind that made Susie Derkins fear him and his mother drag him off to an early and highly protested bed time. If he could make Moe really fear him, then by darn it, any little change to his appearance would be worth it. He handed Hobbes a black one then extended his arm. “Do your worst, buddy.”

“No no,” Hobbes said. “Your arm wouldn't be intimidating enough. Now a face tattoo,” Hobbes shuddered. “THAT would send the ladies running!”

“Oh boy, sign me up!” Calvin grinned, and closed his eyes as Hobbes approached with the marker.

*** 

Four minutes later, Calvin sat in a chest high bath, his head a crown of soap bubbles and a scowl on his face.

Hobbes stuck out his tongue. “Toldja you shouldn't have moved. That’s what you get for ruining my masterpiece!”

“Put a sock in it, tuna breath,” Calvin grumbled, scrubbing the remnants of marker from his face, his nose still glowing in the dim light of the bathroom.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fanfiction using characters from the comic strip "Calvin and Hobbes", created by Bill Watterson. No copyright infringement for monetary gain has occurred, and all character rights belong to their respective licensees.


End file.
